


恶意 第一章 02

by Wooooooop



Category: Voltron: Lion Voltron
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 09:48:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15927923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wooooooop/pseuds/Wooooooop





	恶意 第一章 02

小触手们深入的攻势被那层薄薄的膜拦下了。怪物难得的并没有一鼓作气的长驱直入，而是好奇的在那层膜上摩挲着。但这一猥亵的举动却使得shiro瞪大了双眼，发出惊惧的喘息声。

 

那层膜被摩擦的感觉太过怪异，感觉像是内脏在被震动一般。这种怪异的麻痒与不适可以参考被温柔的声波振动到耳膜的感受。

但是怪物果然还是怪物。在发现这层膜除了阻挡自己之外没有任何别的用处之后，几条小触手又挤进阴穴，触手们家纠结在一起，浅浅抽出之后又猛的冲刺进去，瞬间挤开了花穴的内壁，冲破了那层象征着贞洁的薄膜，直接顶到了最深处去——

“啊啊啊！！！——！”

shiro弓起腰发出剧烈的悲鸣。他浑身的肌肉都在颤抖着，四肢由于被破身的巨大的痛苦而不自觉的痉挛。但令人惊讶的是与承受者遭受到的如此巨大的痛苦相反，他下身的阴穴却并没有因为被破身而出血，只是原本颜色浅淡的小阴唇和阴穴口被撑开现出淫靡的红色。

也算是某种程度的可喜可贺。

触手怪物在顶破了shiro的膜后开始试图反复的在他的体内抽插起来。但事与愿违，由于shiro的痛苦，窄小的甬道内干涩的厉害。就算是怪物本身有覆盖在触须表面的薄薄粘液做润滑，可是这显然不够。

shiro此时没有感受到任何的快感。不仅女穴没有出水，就连男根也萎靡的缩在腿间。心理上的排斥与屈辱更使他的身体紧紧的绷着。他只觉得下身酸涨，那处本不该出现的地方伴随着呼吸都痛的厉害。还好捅进来的只是怪物的几条纠结在一起的小触须，也就相当于人类两根手指并起的粗细，不然现在的shiro已经要昏过去了。

怪物对于他的反应非常的不满意，被它选择的这个雌性身上此时并没有出现发情的气味——这是对它的侮辱。

而且看台上的起哄声和不断的喝倒彩也让它感受到了焦躁。

怪物眯起仅剩的那只三角眼，在进行了简单的思考后，聪明的开始用触手在shiro绷紧的身体上摸索。它似乎很喜欢shiro温暖的体温。怪物用细小的触须们试探性的抚摸shiro由于愤怒而绷紧的饱满肌肉，在摩擦过shiro的胸肌时感受到了这具身体有一瞬间的颤抖，于是立刻将两个末端类似吸盘的触须贴上了shiro挺立的乳尖。

乳头被吸吮的感觉怪异无比。shiro有了被当成女性的错觉，又而或觉得自己是在给人哺乳。这感觉说不上爽，只能说是又麻又涨。但在他不知不觉的时候，前段的男根竟然挺立了起来，顶端还滴出几丝透明的清液。

在下身摸索的时候，怪物的小触须无意间卷住了shiro女穴前端挺立的小阴蒂。这使得shiro倏地一惊，身子突然的一跳，腰也跟着抖了起来。他竟是突然不知道从哪来了点力气，挣动身体，拧着眉着想要摆脱：“不——！”

被玩弄阴蒂带来的快感太过尖锐，这使得shiro有点害怕了起来。这种纯女性的快感使得他感到陌生与恐惧。

可是哪里有容得他说不的权利？在怪物发现刺激shiro的阴蒂能让他显露出相当激烈的反应后，它开始饶有兴致的玩弄着那个可怜的敏感器官。

此时的shiro难得的露出了软弱的痴态，呜咽着喊着不要，脸上显露出又愤怒又恐惧的神色，尽力摆动着酸软的腰去躲在腿间猥亵的触手。可是他的反抗还是没有抵过怪物，最后只得被玩的挺起腰扭着屁股达到了阴蒂高潮，腿间的女穴就算是被堵住，却还是喷出了不少透明的淫液，显然是潮吹了。当然，前方的男根也射出了不少乳白色的精液，落在shiro自己的胸口，腹间，甚至还有几滴溅到了他的嘴角。

“呃啊……啊……”

shiro颤抖着迎接他新生女穴的第一个高潮。眼泪已经不受控制的落了下来，小腹里面感觉热热的，女穴和子宫又酸又麻，能清晰的感受到里面出了很多水。他低低的喘着气，脑中由于两套生殖器剧烈的高潮而产生了一个断片的空白。

与此同时，触手怪的小触须突然一个猛顶，用力顶开了shiro紧闭的子宫口，毫不客气的挤了进去，猥亵着那柔软而脆弱的地方——shiro被这一下捅的丢了魂，原本上一次还没有结束的阴蒂高潮再叠加上这次被摩擦子宫的剧烈高潮，使得他发出了无意识的呜咽，拼命地摇着头，女穴又一次颤抖着射出了一波淫液，前方的男根也颤抖着射出了颜色要浅淡很多的第二波精液。

随着怪物不断的用触手在子宫内的摸索和顶弄，shiro的女穴和男根同时抖动了一下，两套生殖系统同时因为巨大的刺激而失禁了，微黄的尿液射在怪物的身上和shiro的大腿间。

连续的二次潮吹和失禁使得shiro几乎昏了过去。他瞳孔涣散，身体瘫软在怪物的触手间，刘海凌乱的贴在额前，浑身布满了汗水和自己射出去的黄黄白白的精液和尿液，看起来仿佛一个被玩坏的破布娃娃。

shiro此时已经完全无法思考了。他的意识，思维短暂的被连续，陌生而且剧烈的高潮所摧毁。此时的他只能睁着无神的双眼，感受着高潮与欲望在他的体内轰鸣作响，几乎将他破坏殆尽。他已经无法顾忌看台上是如何的仿佛爆炸一般的激动，无法顾忌是否所有人都在对他进行着淫邪的批判，无法顾忌是否自己在谁的脑海里正被摆成各种不要脸的姿势意淫。

一切似乎都不那么重要了。


End file.
